Naruto Tail
by YukikoHeart
Summary: Natsuko Team 7's substitute Sensei take her team on a job only for Naruto to sit on a rock and they all get blinded by a bright light. They wake up in a field outside Mangolia Town and soon they come face to face with Team Natsu of Fairy Tail. Will team 7 make it home? Or will thy be stuck in Fiore forever? SauskexOC,and other pairings you would never expect...maybe
1. the Job

**_Yuki: Hey guys it's me..i decided to start a Naruto,Fairy Tail and OC fanfict because my other one Fairy tail High will be ending soon._**

**_Naruto: it's about me Beleave It!_**

**_Sakura: stupid it's about sauske, her Oc and the Fairy Tail Guild ...and i'm stuck with you._**

**_Naruto: Whooo!_**

**_Yuki: Sorry Sakura but just so you know i support Sauske X Sakura all the way_**

**_Sauske: *grumbles* Let's just start already._**

**_Yuki: One more thing I'm grounded so i can only type at school when the teacher is not looking so i have a hour every five days to type as much as i can._**

_running...running why am i running? _"Natsuko WAKE UP!" I fell out of my bed and looked up at my brother** kakashi Hatake **"ugh what?" I complained pushing myself off the floor. "I need you to watch team 7 for me." he said his eye crinkled up like he's smiling behind his mask. he has black eye, white hair that sticks up at a funny angle and his headband covering his left eye that has the **Sharingan.** I sigh "but i'm the same age." he held up a hand "i'm needed and i can't find anyone to substitute for me." I muttered some words and stood up "yea ok where should i meet them?" "the bridge oh and one more thing Your an hour and thirty minutes late." he smiled again and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Big Brother!" I shouted running over to my closet and pulling out a blue qipao dress that reaches mid thigh with slits to the waist, with black leggings that reach my knees and black sandals. I grabbed my Forehead protector with the village mark on it and tied it around my waist. then i grabbed a think black belt and put my weapon and medical pouch on it. I grabbed my Shuriken Holster and tied it to my leg.

"i'm going to kill my brother." i hissed running out of my room,down the stairs and out of the house. I jumped onto one of the buildings and ran across the roofs. "I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei." a female voice spoke. I stopped and looked down at the bridge. a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs with short sleeves and a zipper, tight dark green shorts. "so that's Sakura Haruno." I said my gaze drifting over to two boys waiting with her.

"Naruto Uzamaki ." I said looking at the blonde boy. Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having blue eyes and blond, spiky hair and three whisker like birth marks on each side of his face. He was wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue head band like everyone else.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I whispered looking him over hes a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. I pull out a small book and look at a page with Sasuke's picture on it. i read _Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him_ "this is going to be fun." i muttered jumping from the building and landing next to them. "Alright listen up." i said rather loudly causing Sakura to yelp. "today i'm your Sensei." I said

Naruto laughs "your the same age as me!" I glared at him and he hid behind Sakura. "my name is Natsuko Hatake-" I was cut off by Sauske saying rather coldly. "your Kakshi's wife then?" a scowl worked it's way on my face. "he is my brother-" this time i was interrupted by Naruto "What! He never told us he was married!" I growled and grabbed Naruto by the shirt. "He's my brother!" I shouted throwing him over the bridge and into the water. Sakura quietly looks at me. "uh.. Natsuko sensei?" I turned to her "yes Sakura?" She looked at the ground quietly "um..what are we doing today?"

I smiled " a C mission." Naruto burst out of the water. "Yes! A C MISSION BELIEVE IT!" I facepalmed and a smile spreed across my face. "everyone can come...but Naruto." He gasped and fell to his knees "no no no no!" I burst into laughter. "Meet at the the gates in one hour. including you Naruto." Sakura and Sauske walked away with Naruto chasing after them. I rolled my eyes "this is going to be a fun day." I looked over my arm. "yes brother." i said. "i got the mission for you...be careful." he said handing my a scroll. "were going to be fine, it's a delivery mission right?" i asked putting the scroll in my pouch. "yep it goes to the village hidden in the sand." He said handing me my small backpack filled with food and bottles of water.

"oh fun we get to travel for days with Naruto The**_ Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead__ Ninja_**." i sigh annoyed by the fact i was even his teacher for a few days. "good Luck." Kakshi said vanishing. With a sigh i walk slowly down the road to wait at the gate. To my surprise not even five minutes later Sakura came running down the street. "your really early." I said looking at the sun. She smiled and soon after Sauske was walking slowly to the gate and smirked when he saw me and Sakura. "hey Sakura lets pull a prank on the boys." I whispered turning into Kakshi.

Sakura gasped and Sauske froze for a split second before walking again. "So your sister was fake the whole time Kakshi?" Sauske asked a little disappointment in his voice. "No she's real." I say in Kakshi's bored voice keeping the surprise out of it. "Hey!" I look up and curse myself. "Guy." I say. as him and his students run over to us. Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped.

following him were **Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee **and **TenTen. ** Neji had long, black hair, his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Lee well... he looks a lot like Guy. His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Guy, and he also is wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand.

Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. Tenten is wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

_What is he doing here?_ I thought as Naruto came running up behind **Team** **Guy**. "What's going on where's Natsuko Sensei?" Naruto asked stupidly. I ingored the urge to facepalm and turned to guy. "what's up." I asked in my brother's bored tone. "you took my job." Guy accused pointing at me. "And?" I said getting annoyed at him.

"I got the job first." My anger grew and my Jutsu vanished showing that i was pretending to be him and to make matter's worse i was so busted because my brother was standing behind me.


	2. meating team Natsu

**_Yuki: Ok guys chapter two is UP! I'll try to update soon._**

**_Naruto: Just so you know Kakashi-Sensei is coming with us._**

**_Yuki: Ok Vote on who should be with Kakashi,Naruto and Sakura. at the end of the chapter i'll put up the possible pair's, Also the Fairy Tail gang is around the ages of 14, and Lucy is there._**

_"I got the job first." My anger grew and my Jutsu vanished showing that i was pretending to be him and to make matter's worse i was so busted because my brother was standing behind me._

"Natsuko Sensei!" Sakura gasped and i turned around . "Oh sh-." I was cut of by Kakashi "Natsuko you lost your focas." he smiled and my jaw droped. instead of punishing me he was smiling. "Wha-" I said puzzled. Kakashi turned to Guy and they talked..well more like my brother talked and Guy yelled. I turned to Sasuke ,Sakura and Naruto and nodded indicating that we should go while we could. we turned and bolted leaving a Team Guy behind puzzled, the last thing i saw before turning a corner was Kakashi vanishing and Guy throwing a fit.

after a good hour of running we stopped for a rest. "why did we run?" Sakura asked causing me to become annoyed. I opened my mouth to reply only to be cut off by Naruto sitting on a rock and a big blast of light surrounding us. "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed as the ground vanished from below us. Everyone screamed including the emotionless Sauske, i spotted Kakashi falling with us i opened my mouth to make a remark but all my breath flew out as i hit the ground.

I saw a pair of sandals in front of my face, I slowly lifted my head, eyes traveling over the person. They were wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale pattern scarf. his hair was pink and very messy and he had a goofy smile on his face. "Natsuko-senesi." Sakura gasped out grabbing my arm.

I sat up slowly wincing slightly while the pink hair boy watched us. "yes Sakura?' I replied keeping my eyes on the boy. "where are we?" she asked as Kakashi walked over to us Naruto and Sasuke over his shoulder's. "Hey kid, where are we." I said standing and glaring at the kid. "Your in Fiore, Mangolia." He smiled "I'm Natsu Dragneel." I looked at Sakura. "isnt Magnolia a flower?" I asked she nodded and i turned back to the boy. "i'm Natsuko Hatake, this is my brother Kakashi" I said. "i'm Sakura Haruno the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki and the black hair boy is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said looking at the two boys on Kakashi's shoulder's.

"nice to meet you." Natsu said as a flying blue cat landed on his head. _' that's a funny summoning...then again were in a place i never heard of.'_ I glance over at Sakura who was deep in thought. "Flame- Brain!" we looked up at the voice and i instantly drew a Kunai knife. "what do you want Ice- Queen." Natsu replied turning to the black hair boy that appeared. the boy was wearing some shorts, and a necklace that looked like a sword. I notice they both had a strange mark on there body's.

"..." I threw the Kunai at a bush and there was a yelp of painc. "Whoa!" Natsu said walking over to the bush and helping a blonde girl to her feet. She had her hair in two pigtails and was wearing a blue skirt, knee blue socks, brown boots and a long sleeve blue and gold shirt. another girl with long scarlet hair walked out holding my Kunai. she was wearing armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. "Natsu is Lucy ok?" she asked throwing me the Kunai.

I caught the Kunai and watched them. "Natsuko-Sensei, Naruto and Sasuke arnt awake yet." sakura remarked. i turned and looked at Naruto. "ramen." In a moment he was on his feet. "WHERE!" he had drool on his lip. "there is none i was waking you up." I turned back to Natsu and yelped as the scarlet hair girl was two feet from my face. "Who are you?" She asked. we introduced ourself's again.

"i'm Erza Scarlet." The red hair girl said. "i'm Lucy Heartfilia." the blonde waved slightly pale. "i'm Gray Fullbuster." The black hair boy remarked. "nice to meet you all." Naruto, Sakura and I said at the same time. "hn'' i turned around and spotted Sasuke getting put down.

_**Yuki: Sorry it's short but i just wanted to intruduce team Natsu**_

_**Naruto: Ok here's the Pairings!**_

_**Sakura - Gray, Naruto or Natsu**_

_**Lucy- Natsu, Gray or Naruto**_

_**Erza- Gray,**__**Jellal**_ or Naruto

_**Gray-Juvia,Lucy or Sakura**_

_**kakashi- ?**_


	3. The guildand a Curse?

_**Yuki: hey guys what's up?**_

_***silince* **_

_**Yuki: Ok...well so far here's the pairings... with my own added**_

_**Natsu and Lucy -1**_

_**Naruto and Lucy-2( 1 is me)**_

_**sakura and Gray-0**_

_**sakura and Natsu-3( 1 is Me)**_

_**Sakura alone-1**_

_**Erza and Gray-1  
**_

_**Erza and Naruto - 0**_

_**Erza and **_**_Jellal-2 (1 is me)_**

_**kakashi and Ultear-3(1 is me)**_

_**Gray and Juvia-1**_

_**Naruto and Juvia-1**_

_**Yuki: thanks for posting, Gajeel and Levy where always in my mind and i forgot about Juvia and Jellal so i added them at the last minute after i saw your post's.**_

_**Naruto: Yuki Does NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_"i'm Erza Scarlet." The red hair girl said. "i'm Lucy Heartfilia." the blonde waved slightly pale. "i'm Gray Fullbuster." The black hair boy remarked. "nice to meet you all." Naruto, Sakura and I said at the same time. "hn'' i turned around and spotted Sasuke getting put down._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped running over to him. I looked ad Kakashi and gasped...he was shrinking! "Kakashi!" I shouted. He looked at himself and his eye grew wide. Sauske's eyes grew wide as well at the sight of my brother shrinking. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. I blinked and Kakashi held up his hands "calm down Sakura,Naruto" I walked over and looked him in the eye. "your short." I commented and he rolled his eye. "somethings not right." his voice was softer more child like. "Kakashi...perhaps something here has made you younger.'' I remarked. "then why do my clothes fit." Kakashi asked. "i have No-" I was cut off.

"excuse me but why are you here? What Guild are you from?" Erza asked in a mean voice causing Natsu and Gray to hug each other and Naruto to hide behind Sakura. "Guild?" I asked "what's a Guild?" Erza's jaw dropped. "...where are you from?' She asked again. "Konohagakure" was my reply. "excuse you?" Natsu said. I face palmed and Sakura muttered "he's as stupid as Naruto." I nodded and said to Natsu "it's where we live." Kakashi walked over to me his book written by the Pervy Sage Jiraiya in his face. "the Village Hidden In the Leaves" he said still reading the book. "village hidden in the leaves?" Lucy repeated. "so what's a Guild?" Naruto asked.

Erza sighed and walked away, Natsu,Gray and Lucy followed. i exchanged glances with Sakura before walking after them. I head Naruto exhale loudly and Kakashi giggle. "Sakura... watch Naruto...make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I whispered. "Yes Sensei." Sakura replied before slowing down to talk with Naruto. "what are you doing Sensei? we need to get back home." Sasuke said coming up to walk next to me. "i know..i just have no idea how. that's why where going to see if these people can help." I said turning my head to look at him. To my surprise he had a scowl on his face. _ the whole time I've been with this kid he's had a emotionless face or a smirk._

"can we trust these people?" He asked. "let's wait and see...be ready for anything." He nodded and walked over to Kakashi,Sakura and Naruto. He said something to them and they nodded in response. '' this is our Guild." I turned back around and saw a big building with the same mark that Natsu,Erza,Lucy and Gray had. There was a big crashing sound and the sound of fighting hit my ears soon after. "WHOO LET"S GO!" Natsu shouted running into the building with Gray on his tail. Lucy and Erza sighed while i looked at Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke.

"come on in...just watch your head." Erza said walking inside with Lucy following. "Natsuko? are you sure?" I turned to Kakashi. "yea i'm sure" we entered the guild and ducked as a table flew at us. "geez this place is a mad house." i remarked looking at Naruto who had a look of excitement on his face. "no Naruto" His face fell but his eyes still shines brightly. "on the roof." I commanded and we ran up the wall and walked on the roof. "Naruto chakra control." I said noticing he was having trouble walking on the roof.

"ENOUGH!" i froze along with all the people below who were fighting. "my brats...stop fighting and listen." I looked around for the voice and saw it came from a boy with spike blonde hair standing to another kid with spikier blonde hair and headphones. "There's is some kind of magic that is making us young again, the younger kid's are not affected by this. Natsu,Erza,Gray,Lucy,Wendy,Gajeel,Levy, Cana and our new comer'swill go and find out why this is happening and possibly even stop this." all the people he called gathered near the door. "Master? who are the new comer's?" a girl with blue hair wearing a orange headband and dress asked. "Levy..there above you." the man she called master replied.

everyone in the guild looked up and gasped. "Sensei.." Sakura started. "How are they standing on the roof!" Natsu howled the blue cat on his head. a girl holding a white cat stared at me with awe. "come on." I said removing the charkra from my feet and falling to the floor. Before anyone could do something i landed on me feet, soon Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were standing next to me. A moment later Naruto was laying on his face behind me.

"oh Naruto." I sighed as Sakura helped him to his feet. "dobe." Sasuke remarked. "shut up Sasuke-Teme."Naruto countered. "Sorry but the safest place was the roof.' I smiled rubbing the back of my head while Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head. "it's alright..may i ask who you are?" the Master asked. "I'm Natsuko,that's my older brother Kakashi,That's Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke." I said each person nodding as i said there name.

"welcome to Fairy Tail i'm the master Makarov." I nodded and was tackled by the blue cat. "i'm Happy!'' i looked at the cat. "nice to meet you." the people in the guild where shocked by the fact we didn't freak out. "you remind me of Pakkun." Kakashi remarked. I turned to the team while Kakashi and happy talked. "hi i'm cana." i looked at a girl with long, mid-back length brown hair wearing pants and a swimsuit top, what surprised me most was the fact she had a glass of liquid and she smelled strongly of alcohol. "i'm Wendy" I turned to another girl, with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes.

she's wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs shes wearing wing like attachments.. "i'm Levy" again i looked at the girl. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a orange bandana around her head, she was wearing a orange dress that seemed rather large. "nice to meet you."

I turned and bumped into a guy with long black hair covered in metal wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. "gehe." the guy said. i just stared at him before someone let out a yelp. I looked over at where the yelp came from and found kakashi summoning Pakkun.

Pakkun is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha headband but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura. "hey." his voice was deep and gruff. "hey Pakkun." I smiled and Pakkun walked over to me and held out his paw. "hey." I took the paw and smiled. "still soft." Pakkun scoffed and said " it always is." I laughed and glanced at the door where everyone was waiting, Natsu smirked, Gray Sasuke and Naruto were having a staring contest. Lucy,Levy,Cana,Erza,Sakura and Wendy were Talking and Kakashi was standing next to me, as well as the guy decked out in metal who must have been Gajeel.

"are you ready Natsuko?" Kakashi asked his pervy book in his hand. "i'm ready." I remarked standing up and walking over to everyone. "Lets go." I smiled , and in return i got smiles, a hn, and a Gehe.

**_To be__ continued... in the next chapter._**


End file.
